


That Way

by turquoisetumult



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (I just want one more episode with them!), Adlock, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/M, Fanvids, Sexual Tension, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: ❝Touched your hand but nothing more // No one’s ever looked at me that way…❞
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Because Adlock’s intellectual chemistry, sexual AF tension, and everything else begged me to vid them to this song. (Oh, I’m eight years late to this party, you say? Still had to do this…)

[ **Download links** ](https://turquoisetumult.dreamwidth.org/140340.html)

Feedback appreciated. :)


End file.
